1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communication system having a transmitting device which transmits data and a receiving device which receives the data from the transmitting device.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-047943, filed Mar. 2, 2009, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
As a method of detecting the temperature of an environment in which a device is installed, there has been proposed a method of detecting the temperature of an image sensor by integrating dark current noise of the image sensor and calculating the environmental temperature from the detection result in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3954382.